Trip
by MeikartaXD
Summary: Having a friendship that will never end will be a good dream, isn't it? But how if by just a trip to nowhere can make your friendship end? or even your life?


**Prologue**

Ah, can't be possible! She's so beautiful. I've seen her many times, and never once did I feel bored. Man, She's so beautiful. I know I knew him, never separated from my mind and never thought to forget her. Her name is Tjia, and yeah, I love her but it feels hard to confess to her.

"Hei Buddy!", Ah, that voice again.

A figure of a very tall man, smile and come to me. I ignored him, then turn my face again to see Tjia.

He followed my eye direction.

"Wanna go greet her?", He said excitedly.

I looked at him strangely, "Are you and idiot? I didn't even her acquaintance!"

Suddenly a happy smile appeared on his face. "Ow come on..", Then he grabbed my hand and drag me towards Tjia.

By the way, I haven't introduced him yet to you guys isn't it? He's my one and only best friend, Domanius. From people that close to me, He's the closest one. With his with a tall body, also with a happy smile on his face, every student here becomes his friend. His traits that is very friendly, also easy going, help him to adapt here.

"Hai Tjia", greet Domanius.

Ah, I forgot He was dragging me to greet Tjia.

"Hai Dominus!", replied Tjia

"You know, someones want to meet you.", said Domanius then turned his 'full of smile' face to me. Ugh, sometimes I'm disgusted with that smile.

Tjia faces me then trust her hand to me, "Um, Hi I'm Tjia, and you?".

Ughh that face. She's so beautiful! Oh god, I almost forgot to replied her.

"Umm, yeah! Hello, I'm Adyatama!", huft why it's really hard to talk to her! Oh yeah, by the way I'm Adyatama. Things I like is exploring, and things I dislike is staying in silence. Everybody called me energetic man, has a lot of friends, I think so.

My reverie suddenly disappear when I heard Domanius words.

"He likes you.", swooped Domanius. Man this guy can't shut his mouth.

Then I looked to Tjia. She popeyed! The next word coming out from her mouth is surprised me.

She started to blush then her voice started to stutter, "I-If that s-so, I a-also likes you!".

That time I just stunned, my tounge can't even spit a word. I bet I'm blushing right now.

Suddenly Domanius came and embrace Me and Tjia. "Then why don't we celebrate your anniversary by treats in Yakini-Q huh?".

Then Yeah, after I treat Tjia and of course Domanius in Yakini-Q, Domanius suddenly match us up as a couple. Hah.. That dumb really need to learn to recognize situation. Btw, both of us finally be couple even though we're embarrassed at first. I think I need to thank Domanius later.

**Chapter 1**

Huft.. Finally we'll gradute soon. Huft, I miss both of them. Hm, how long has it been since three of us meet together? Ah, let's finish this essay then have a dinner with Tjia. Maybe inviting Domanius is a good thing too.

"Beep. Beep". Um, who's calling this late? Ah, Domanius!

"Yo smiley guy!", hah, his smiley face suddenly passed by in my brain.

" Huft, can you just call me by name?". Hahaha! I bet He's pissed of now.

"Btw, wanna go on a trip? To my home town, the hinterland of Borneo Forest.". Seriously? Did he just said Forest? God, he really knows me.

"Ehem, so you wanna join or nah?", ask Domanius, even though he know I would agree.

Ah, let's invite Tjia too. It's been a while after our last date. "What if I invite Tjia? Is that intruding?".

Then Domanius replied, "Of course, of course! More mate is better!"

"Ok then. I'm gonna set everything for us. We're gonna be there in 2 weeks. Bye!", then he hang up the phone.

Yes, yes. Let's inform Tjia about this!

I took my phone out, "Toot, toot!"

"Ah, hello _BǎoBǎo! _You have a plan next two weeks?", I'm asking hopuffly.

"Hello, _mas_! Um, yeah! I'm free next two weeks.", answer Tjia.

Wow, that's great! "Great! Domanius invited us to go to his hometown in Hinlander of Borneo Forest!"

"Well, of course! I'm gonna prepare everything for three of us. Btw wanna go dinner together?", Wait what? Does Tjia really said that?

"Of course! I just wanna invite you before. Lets meet in Bradan Nadi Street, at 7 pm okay?", invite me to Tjia.

"Okay. Love You!", hang Tjia.

Huft, it's gonna be a fun day start from now on.

**Chapter 2 **

It's been past two weeks. Now we're in the Bus Station waiting for our ride. Tjia is hugging my hand and keep hiding behind my shoulder. Ah, I forgot to tell that she's afraid of new people.

"Ck! Can this couple just be normal visitor for a while?", complained Domanius.

Hesh, he's just jealous with us isn't he?

Then I replied, "Go get a girlfriend then you dumb!"

We then have a conversation about our essay, also about the destination we will go. Sometimes tuck in with some comedy.

"Brr, Brr", uh, our ride has arrived.

Well, it's a Jeep btw.

I grabbed Tjia to my side and enter the Jeep. "Let's go Tjia. Our destination is close."

Domanius then enter the Jeep last.

"Everybody's in?", ask Domanius.

I spread my arms, "As you can see."

It's been 4 hours and still there's no sign of a village.

"Yo Domanius! We are on the right path, aren't we?" Ask me full of doubt.

He looks me and smile, "Yes, yes, we will arrive soon."

There is something wrong with that face. Looks like something different. Looks like there's a worry in that face.

After the next three hours, we arrived at the village. Man this village is full of fresh air. Feels like I could breath in as much as I can.

"Um, _Mas_." Again, Tjia hide behind my back. She's really scared of new people.

"It's ok _BǎoBǎo_, they're friendly. Look!". Point me to the locals, while my hand is rubbing her head.

She just stay silent. I think she still need time to adapt.

I look around to this village. To the local tribes. Analyzing them from top to bottom. Nothing special actually. Just like a normal local tribe, that does has a fresh air, and beautiful views.

Oh, and yeah! Their personality is really friendly. They welcome us with a lot of food even a roasted deer!

One more thing, they called their self the Dayak's Tribe. From what I read, this tribe is really friendly, but they're kind of hidden, also believing in animism but most of them now is Christians. One more thing, Domanius is included to them.

**Chapter 3**

It has been passed two days, we are really enjoying them. Their personality, their act, their words, really love it. Even Tjia is now already open to them. It's hard to believe it, but it's true.

But staying here for two days I feel there's something wrong. Feels like something bad gonna happen. And feels like all of this tribe act is all a lie.

This assumption is also become more struggler when Domanius always gone frequently and suddenly. It looks like he's hiding something. But, just don't think about it. Everything gonna be alright.

It's the fourth day we are here. Domanius has not comeback since yesterday. I think I should ask the tribes chief about him. He is also belong to this tribe isn't he?

But, where can I find the chief? Maybe I should ask some locals.

Maybe that guy know something! "Hei! Hei you!"

He pointed to himself, "Hah? Me?"

"Yeah You!", shouted me.

He walk to me then said, "Yeah, there's something I can help you?"

Man they're so polite.

"I need to meet the chief of the tribe please.", ask me to him.

"Ah, his right behind that tree." Point him to a big tree.

"Okay thanks!"

Then I walk towards that big tree. Looks not like a normal tree. The next thing I see has make me got in anger.

I saw the body of Domanius on the ground. He's head we're detached from his body by a spear, if I'm not mistaken, those books I have red says it's called Landau, Dayak's national weapon.

Oh my god! So they Dayak's is the one who killed Domanius! But why? He is part of the tribe isn't he?

I can see blood is spreading around his body. His face looks like shock and scared! There are no smell of rotten flesh. It means he's just earlier!

I moved backward with shaking body. Then I hear sound of Tjia. When I looked to the sound source, its making me angry is that the head chief and 2 other guy is raping Tjia! My girlfriend!

I can see that face of desperate in Tjia. My anger has been all up!

I come than punch them, "Fuck you!"

But I let down my guard. They stabbed tjia right in the back with a kind of sword, or maybe a knife.

"Tjiaa!", rage me full of anger.

I can't do anything, all I need to do is now run and find help.

Ah the village! I need to get help from them.

Yeah, I am close to the village. I looked behind and I see no one is chasing me. Now I can go to the village and get help. Ah there's a guy before.

"Hey! Hey help!", scream me to that guy, but suddenly everything become black. The last thing I see is that all of the locals come with a weapon.

**Epilogue**

Ah, where is it?

Why can't I feel my legs? And why there are wolves? Are they eating me?

I remember now, the locals are betraying us and killing us.

Where is Domanius, and Tjia!

I shocked I saw them we're burned.

Why?

Why is this happened?

I though this country is a civilized country. A country that has Pancasila as their ideology, where it told us to be civilized and respect others.

But why? Why there's still people that disobey it?

I think this is the end, next this country really need to do more counseling to inland of Indonesian people.


End file.
